


Don't Tease Me, Hyung

by AshKnight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: Tao gets relief with the help of some of his members who come home early.  Oops!Tried to tag the relationships in this but it's basically an orgy sooo...Tao/Jongdae/Chanyeol/Yixing





	Don't Tease Me, Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> This is a terrible, ridiculous, super exaggerated EXO orgy. Porn without plot. I hate myself.

Zitao always watched Yixing at the gym. Watched his muscles flex as his arms lifted heavy weights and tested his body to its limits. Tao wondered what it would be like to test those limits himself. Wondered what it would be like to make him arch his back in bed. To press him into his mattress. To-

"Zitao?" Yixing asked, staring back at Tao, whose eyes were glued to him.

"Huh?" Tao gawked, blinking himself out of his stupor.

"What are you staring at?"

"You're, uh… uh…" Tao had to think on his feet, so he muttered, "You're gonna pull a muscle. You're working too hard."

"Hardly," Yixing laughed. "Besides, it makes me feel good. I like the burn, you know?"

 _Oh, God,_ Zitao thought.  _I could make him burn…_

"Yo. Tao."

"Huh?"

"Quit it. You're freaking me out."

"Yeah. Sorry. Zoned out there for a minute. Guess I'm a little tired. I should probably turn in."

Yixing nodded, and they turned away from each other, but before Zitao walked away, he turned his head back for one more glance to find Yixing lifting the same weights again.  _No, no, no, no, no,_ Tao groaned silently, as he felt himself harden in his gym shorts. His erection would be obvious. He needed a shower, and fast.

He rushed into the locker room – nearly ran the whole way there – and quickly turned on the hot water. It should have been cold. He should have tried to calm himself down. Tried to forget. But he couldn't. As soon as the heat poured over his body and intensified the sensations he was already feeling, his hand reached down between his own legs and began to stroke his length.

As he came closer to his climax, he moved towards the wall and rested his forehead against the tiles as the water beat down on his back.

"Fuck," he breathed, his chest heaving. "Yixing."

Back at the dorm, Tao lies on the couch and sighs, staring up at the ceiling.  _Anything but Yixing,_ he prays.  _Think about anything but Yixing._

He's alone, though, so of course, he thinks about Yixing, and his cock hardens in response, just like it always does. He reaches into his shorts and palms himself. He wants it to be Yixing. Wants to feel his careful hands around his length. His smooth lips around his cock.

"Nnnng," he moans, flicking his thumb over the head of his length.

It feels good, but not as good as he wants it to. It's not Yixing.

Unfortunately for Tao, he's suddenly no longer alone, but he doesn't realize it until he hears the sound of bright, warm laughter fill his ears. He jerks his hand out of his shorts as his eyes snap open in horror.

"Oh, Zitao. You naughty, naughty boy," Jongdae teases, stepping closer to the couch.

Tao almost screams.

"Jongdae-hyung! I-"

"Didn't think I'd be back so early, huh?"

Jongdae's still laughing, and Tao can nearly feel steam pouring out of his ears as rage and embarrassment flood him.

"Get out, hyung! It's not funny!"

"You know, the living room is supposed to be a communal area? Not a masturbation lounge?"

"Piss off!"

"Why? Were you about to cum?"

"Don't tease me, hyung!"

"Were you?"

Suddenly, Jongdae's voice is softer, lower, slower… seductive.

"M-Maybe," Tao stutters, captivated by the lust that's filling his hyung's dark eyes.

Jongdae's climbing over him on the couch, and Tao's too shocked to move. Faced with Jongdae's forwardness, he's still hard. Not to mention that because he was half there when Jongdae walked in, his balls are full of pressure, and he's aching for release. Jongdae's hands are bracing him on either side of Tao's shoulders, and their hips are pressed together. Tao feels himself pressed against Jongdae's stomach and hears him laugh louder.

"Don't tease me, hyung," Tao repeats in a high-pitched whine.

"I'll tease you if I want to," Jongdae tells him with some seriousness. "I'm your hyung."

Tao's surprised by this. Jongdae's tone is normally light and teasing, but rarely ever serious. Now, though… Now his tone is harder than usual, and Zitao knows that what he's said is true. Jongdae is his hyung, and he really has no place talking back. But where is this boldness coming from? Tao can't figure it out, and Jongdae's not thinking about it. He's thinking about his hardening cock, begging to be freed from his jeans.

Instead of releasing himself from the constraints of the fabric, Jongdae rolls his hips forward and rubs his crotch against Zitao's, creating a burning wave of friction between them.

"Ah, hyung!" Tao cries. "I…"

He can't protest. It feels too good, and this is his hyung. He's aching anyway. Aching so badly. He can't tell if Jongdae wants him, or if he's making some kind of horrible joke, though, but he prays it's the former. When Jongdae moves his hips again, Tao becomes slightly more convinced that it is.

Zitao breathes a soft, "Hyung," before shifting slightly and beginning to lift his hips.

Jongdae's still grinding against him, ever so slightly, not pressing hard. Just hard enough to make it feel good. Just hard enough to torture them both.

"Shh. Taozi, I can help."

Tao wants to ask, 'Help how?' but he's pretty sure he knows, so his heart begins to race. Never would he have ever pictured Jongdae seducing him the way he is now, all confident and self-assured. Not that Jongdae is self-conscious or anything. He's not. But he's certainly never so forward.  _Maybe he's just horny too,_ Tao's thinking. And it's obvious that he is, because Jongdae has stopped moving, and now his hands are wandering.

First, they rub Tao's chest and slide over his pectoral muscles. Then, they slide back down and slip inside his shirt. Then his thumbs are brushing crescent moons over his abdomen. All the martial arts and training have absolutely paid off for Zitao, as his muscles are tight and firm.

"You have great muscles, Taozi," Jongdae tells him, and Tao's flattered, really.

He hasn't heard this from anyone else. He hasn't been touched like this by anyone else. At least, not outside of his dreams. Come to think of it, he's probably had a wet dream about every one of his members. They're all so attractive, and poor Zitao has to watch them sweat and flex almost every day at practice. It doesn't help when they take their shirts off.

"I'm gonna make you feel good, okay?" Jongdae asks softly.

He's finally asking permission, but Tao can't really say no, even if he wants to. But Jongdae doesn't wait for an answer anyway. His hand is rubbing the bulge in Tao's shorts already, and Tao's dying to be released, so he nods in desperation.

In one swift movement, Jongdae's removing his shorts, jerking them down and off. Next, he removes his own, and then he's on top of Tao again, and Tao's staring at their cocks, which are rubbing against each other as their bodies come together again.

Zitao continues to stare as precum forms on the head of Jongdae's cock, but he's quickly distracted by Jongdae's hips again. When he moves, their lengths rub together, and Tao thinks he might burst. Jongdae gropes him, rougher than Tao expected, and rubs the head of his cock with his thumb.

"I'm gonna make you cum, Taozi. Would you like that?"

"Yes, hyung," Tao whimpers desperately. "Please make me cum."

Jongdae pumps him a few times, pulling from the base to the head in strong, slow movements, and Tao starts to gasp and grunt each time, but, to Tao's complete horror and agony, this stops abruptly.

"What were you thinking about?"

"W-What do you mean?" Tao stammers, even though he knows exactly what his hyung means.

"When you were jerking off. I want to know what you were thinking."

"Hyung, I-"

"Tell me, or I'll stop."

"Jongdae-hyung! Please!"

"Why won't you tell me? Are you embarrassed?"

"Y-Yes…"

Jongdae moves away a little and drags the tip of his index finger down the length of Tao's cock, making it twitch and ache even more than before.

"I bet I already know."

"W-What?"

"You want Yixing."

"How do you know that?!" Tao blurts out, sitting up straight and nearly forgetting about his need for release.

Jongdae laughs again, loud and hard, then grabs onto the base of Tao's cock again, squeezing firmly.

"I know you, Taozi. And we all see the way you stare at him. He's pretty, isn't he? And strong…"

Tao blushes. He doesn't want to admit the way he feels, or the thoughts he's having. But then again… he's had dirty dreams about all of them. He's had thoughts about all of them.

"Hey, guys! We're ho-" a voice calls out from the front door, then trails off and goes silent.

Again, Tao nearly screams, but Jongdae just grins at the two standing in the doorway.

Chanyeol and Yixing are staring at them, and Tao is as mortified and shocked as Jongdae is calm and collected.

"Breaking in the baby without us, huh?" Chanyeol chuckles, unsurprised by the sight.

Yixing, on the other hand, the one who'd announced their presence, is shocked, and as soon as his eyes lock onto the long, hard cocks of the other two members, he can't look away.

"I got to him first, Chanyeol. It's only fair," Jongdae teases, stroking Tao's chest. He feels Tao's heart palpitating, so he smiles warmly at him and coos, "It's alright, Zitao. It's just your hyungs."

"But I-"

Chanyeol steps forward and puts his hand firmly on Tao's shoulder, making him shiver.

"You look good like this, Taozi. Hard and ready to cum."

"I…"

Zitao tries, but he can't forget his cock, which won't soften, no matter how horrified he is and how hard he tries to think of anything but Jongdae's hardness pressed against him. It's starting to hurt, and when Chanyeol sees the agony on his face, he strokes Tao's chest too, trailing his hand down until it rests on top of Jongdae's.

"I want in on this," Chanyeol announces.

Yixing is still staring.

"Come here, Yixing," Jongdae welcomes. "He doesn't bite hard."

"But… Zitao?"

Tao locks eyes with Yixing and blushes, but manages to nod his head, so Yixing steps slowly forward. When Chanyeol notices that Yixing is nervous, picking up on his stiffened body posture and shaky breathing, he takes one of his hands and presses it against Tao's chest.

"Feel his muscles," Jongdae encourages them. "They're so hard."

"All of him is hard," Chanyeol jokes, sliding his hand all the way down Tao's body, from his shoulder to his knee.

Tao shivers at the touch, and when Jongdae feels it, he shifts his hips forward to press their bodies closer, making Zitao whimper.

"Move over," Chanyeol orders Jongdae, but Jongdae quickly pushes his hand away.

"Bedroom," he explains.

Chanyeol nods, and they both pull Tao off the couch, nearly shoving him down the hallway.

"Whose?" Chanyeol asks.

"His."

Yixing is following close behind, but not touching. Once Tao is in front of the bed, Chanyeol pushes him down forcefully until he falls backwards, his head conveniently falling against his only pillow.

"Hey!" Jongdae snaps. "Take it easy. He's a baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Tao cries – sounding an awful lot like… well… a baby.

Jongdae and Chanyeol laugh, and even Yixing is smiling.

"My turn to play with you," Chanyeol tells Zitao. "Jongdae got his turn."

Jongdae quickly protests, "I wasn't finished!" but Chanyeol ignores him, pulls off his shirt, drops his pants and boxers, and crawls onto the bed.

Then he spreads Tao's legs and kneels between them. He takes Tao's length in his hands, gripping the base forcefully, hard enough to make Zitao cry out. But it doesn't hurt. It feels good. It's just intense, and Tao doesn't know if he can handle it.

"Take off your clothes, Yixing," Chanyeol orders, rolling his eyes. "Don't be such a prude."

"I don't think we should-" Yixing starts to say, but Jongdae is pulling him closer and pulling off his shirt.

"Shut up, Yixing," Jongdae laughs. "I know you're hard under those gym shorts. I can see it. You're not exactly small enough to hide it."

Yixing blushes, clearly embarrassed at the amount of attention being placed on him (and his growing erection). He's the only one in the room unsure of himself, and he's too reserved to make a move on his own, so Jongdae removes his shorts, slowly this time, setting him free.

"There we go," Jongdae says, smiling. "There's our big boy."

Yixing's cheeks turn a darker shade of red at this. He's been with Jongdae and Chanyeol before, and he loves it when they say this. They can tell, because he gets harder every time they do. Yixing is shy and easily embarrassed, but having his ego and his cock stroked at the same time is a euphoria he can't deny.

"Come here, Yixing," Chanyeol says, beckoning him over.

Finally, Yixing obeys and gets on the bed, kneeling next to them while Jongdae stands beside the bed watching them. Chanyeol is suddenly smirking and looking at Yixing, who is staring at Tao's erection.

"Do you want him, Yixing?" Chanyeol asks, knowing the answer already but wanting to tease him anyway. Yixing swallows hard and doesn't answer, so Chanyeol shoves his shoulder and repeats, "Do you want him?"

When Yixing still can't reply, Jongdae cuts in, saying, "Well, he certainly wants you." Yixing's head snaps around so he can look at Jongdae, who is grinning broadly as he adds, "Oh, yes. I caught him masturbating on the couch. He was thinking about you." As soon as Jongdae catches the look of disbelief on Yixing's face, he says, "He admitted it."

Now, Yixing's looking at Tao, who's as red as he is.

"I think you should let him fuck you," Chanyeol says to Yixing. "What do you think, Zitao? Do you want to fuck him?"

Tao's eyes go wide in response, which Chanyeol takes as a yes. In an instant, Chanyeol has pushed Yixing down next to Tao on the bed.

"Jongdae, go get the lube," Chanyeol orders, growing impatient with his own arousal.

Of course, Jongdae does this immediately and returns in no time.

"I want to do it," he says firmly, squirting out some of the lubricant onto his fingers.

But Chanyeol is faster than him, and he wipes the lube off of Jongdae's fingers in a second, then immediately reaches for Yixing's ass.

"God dammit!" Jongdae pouts, climbing onto the bed behind Chanyeol, who is still kneeling between Tao's legs. "Whatever. I'm putting it on Tao then."

"Wait a fucking minute!" Chanyeol barks, shoving Jongdae backwards until he nearly falls off the bed. "I'm doing it! You had your chance and took too long. It's not my fault you couldn't finish before we got home."

"Um, yeah it totally is! You got home early!"

Tao is watching them intently, nearly bursting with anticipation as he sees the glistening of lubricant on Chanyeol's fingers. Before Jongdae can reach around and wipe some on Tao's hardened cock, Chanyeol strokes his length slowly, earning a soft moan from Zitao's lips.

"Aww," Chanyeol coos. "That's it, baby boy. That feel good?" When Tao nods, he says, "And it's about to get a whole lot better. Just wait until you feel Yixing's tight little ass clenching around your dick. Feels fucking amazing."

Without warning, Chanyeol puts more lube on his fingers and spreads Yixing's cheeks. The cold sensation between them makes Yixing shake, and Chanyeol loves it so much that he laughs as he slides one finger into the tightness of his hole. Yixing, the most sensitive of any of them, cries out, then makes the noise again when Chanyeol adds a second finger. Then another. Then a fourth, which spreads him wide. Once Chanyeol is sure that he's ready, he pulls back on his shoulder to get him to sit up.

Yixing's shaking, but he takes the hint as Chanyeol moves forward and kneels over Tao's torso.

"Go on," Chanyeol orders him.

Jongdae cuts in, saying, "Show him how to fuck you, Yixing."

Yixing straddles Zitao, but doesn't mount him yet. First, he strokes Tao's length to make sure he's slick enough, which he is. Only then does he get up on his knees and spread himself wide, using his free hand to guide the head of Tao's stiff cock to his entrance. He lowers himself slowly, gasping as he takes Zitao's length inside his body, and he shivers harder with each inch that's buried inside him.

They're all surprised at just how loud Zitao is as this is happening. First, he cries out, then groans, then lets out a loud moan that gets a little higher pitched as he lifts his hips to move deeper in.

"Uuuuuh," he's moaning. "Yixing."

Finally, Yixing speaks.

"Taozi. Taozi… Fuck me, baby boy."

This drives Tao crazy, and the pressure in his balls, begging him to come, is too much. He's finally getting his wish. Finally fucking his Yixing. His Yixing. He's his now, and this fact urges Tao to lift his hips again and again, thrusting into Yixing.

Behind them, Jongdae is pumping himself hard and fast and starting to grunt. The sounds of pleasure pouring from all of their lips are getting Chanyeol off, and he's working himself with his hand too, but it's not enough. Not when Yixing's getting fucked.

Chanyeol pushes his thumb between Zitao's lips, and Tao sucks on it hungrily, swirling his tongue around as he continues to lift his hips to meet every movement Yixing's making. To Zitao's surprise, though, Chanyeol parts his lips further, then leans over him and pushes the head of his cock into Tao's mouth. At first, Tao coughs, but he loves the taste of Chanyeol's precum, so he lifts his head slightly to take more of him in, then swirls his tongue around his new toy. This makes Chanyeol grunt and shove his hips forward, fucking Tao's mouth at a slow pace.

Chanyeol groans, "That's it, Taozi. Love that. So good," while Yixing's arousal starts to grow.

Chanyeol's knees are under Tao's arms, so Tao can't stroke Yixing himself. This leaves Yixing to take care of himself, and he does. His hands work practiced magic on his own hard cock as he bounces on Tao's. Behind them, Jongdae is growing jealous and impatient, so he moves closer until he's pressed against Yixing's back and reaches around, pushing Yixing's hand out of the way. Jongdae strokes his cock for him with one hand, and himself with the other, and as Tao's thrusts become more frantic and hurried, so do Jongdae's movements. They're all at a matching pace, except Chanyeol, who is dragging it out.

But Tao can't hold it in anymore, no matter how hard he tries not to come.

"I'm gonna-"

It's too late, and he cums inside Yixing with a loud cry. Jongdae and Yixing cum shortly after, and Yixing nearly falls forward as he jerks his hips forward and cums in Jongdae's hand. Jondae smears his own cum down the crack of Yixings ass – just because he can, just for fun, and slips two fingers inside his stretched asshole as Tao slowly pulls out. Just as Jongdae starts to spread Yixing further, wanting to be the next one to fuck him, Chanyeol grunts loudly.

"Taozi," he groans.

Tao is planning to swallow whatever Chanyeol has to give, but Chanyeol has other plans. Instead of blowing his load into the back of Tao's throat, he pulls out quickly, jerks himself once, and shoots his come all over Zitao's beautiful face. Relieved by the intensity of the orgasm he's just had, Tao smiles lazily and licks the come off his lips.

Chanyeol strokes Tao's sweaty hair out of his face and smiles back, saying, "Good boy. Now roll over so I can fuck you."

Tao's eyes widen, not having expected such an order from his hyung, but as Yixing fully dismounts him, pulling away from Jongdae's fingers, he obeys. Once on his back, Chanyeol begins stretching him with his fingers, smearing lube all over his entrance.

"It's gonna hurt, Taozi, but then it'll feel good."

Tao nods weakly and whimpers as Chanyeol reaches around to jerk at his cock a few times to stiffen him up. But he doesn't have time for this. He's already hard again, and he's desperate to fuck his ass hard enough to make him cry.

"Jerk yourself off," Chanyeol orders, then leans in and rubs his erection in the crack of Tao's ass.

It feels good, so Chanyeol's head rolls back slightly, and when Jongdae notices, he twists a handful of Chanyeol's hair into his fist and jerks his head back further, causing him to grunt. Chanyeol likes it, but he wants to be in control, so he shoves Jongdae away and turns his attention back to the boy beneath him.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," Chanyeol growls, suddenly unable to contain his excitement or arousal.

"Please, hyung," Tao whimpers. "Give it to me."

But Chanyeol doesn't want to hurt Zitao, so when he lines up his cock with Tao's entrance, he's gentle pushing in. Tao whimpers and whines, unsure of how to feel as the pain and pleasure blend into an indistinguishable rush inside him. Chanyeol lets out a deep, heavy sigh as he buries himself deeper, then starts to work up a rhythm as he thrusts slowly. Tao is gasping for breath, and he finally forgets about his own cock, because the sensation of Chanyeol thrusting against his prostate is so fucking strong and overwhelming that he can't breathe.

Chanyeol's thrusting harder and faster with every movement, and soon, he's pounding mercilessly into Zitao's ass.

"Jerk… yourself off," Chanyeol grunts, dragging his nails down the skin of Tao's back, making him cry out and whimper.

Quickly, Tao grabs himself, strokes hard and fast to match Chanyeol's harsh pace, and tries to savor the pleasure without cumming. He doesn't want to reach release. He wants to feel himself full of Chanyeol's come first, feel it hot and wet inside him, feel it leaking out when Chanyeol finally removes his length from his ass.

"Chanyeol…" Tao whimpers.

"Fucking take it, Taozi," Chanyeol grunts, slamming himself hard into Tao's ass, his balls making a slapping noise as they hit Tao's skin. "Take it. Take me." Tao nods obediently and gasps and whimpers his way through the rest of the thrusts, until Chanyeol's grunting, "Gonna… cum."

Watching this, Jongdae feels fury boiling inside him, but it gets confused with his arousal, because as much as he hates Chanyeol for this, it's fucking hot, and he's hard, and there's precum on his dick and his fingers.

"Yixing, bend over the bed," Jongdae orders, crawling off the bed and pulling Yixing with him. "I'm gonna fuck you."

Yixing, a little surprised at the forcefulness of the command, does as he's told and bends over, spreading his legs wide in anticipation for what he knows is about to happen.

After spreading him a few times with his fingers, Jondae pushes his cock inside and starts to thrust.

"So tight," he grunts. "Love it, Yixing. Every time."

Yixing can't answer, can't speak, can't think, so he just braces himself and takes all of Jongdae inside him, mimicking Tao's movements with his own hand on his cock.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol cums hard in Tao's ass, bursting inside him.

"Oh, God, yeah," Chanyeol moans, pumping in a few more times until he's sure he's spent. When he realizes that Tao isn't finished, Chanyeol reaches around and strokes him hard and fast, keeping his softening cock buried inside Tao's ass. And Tao loves the pressure of it all. The feeling of being full. The feeling of Chanyeol's cum inside him, leaking out.

"Come on, Zitao. Cum for me," Chanyeol urges him, impatient and longing to leave Tao spent.

It takes a minute, because Zitao's head is reeling from being fucked so hard, but he does cum, all over Chanyeol's hand, and all over the sheets. It's more than he expected, and the mess is all over both of them. He's surprised and impressed when Chanyeol lifts his fingers to his lips and licks them clean.

"Mmm," he coos. "Tastes like Heaven."

"You're so good to me, hyung," Tao says, delirious as his head continues to spin.

"And what about Yixing?" Jongdae cuts in, knowing that Tao is longing to touch Yixing again.

"Yixing too. And you, Jongdae-hyung."

"Good boy," Jongdae coos, stroking Tao's thigh.

They end up curled in each other's arms, their seed everywhere, and as Tao falls asleep, he knows he can't be happier than he is in that very moment.


End file.
